starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Мол/Канон
|Дата рождения= |Место рождения= |Дата смерти=2 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Татуин |Раса=Датомирский забрак |Пол= Мужской |Рост= *1,75 метра *1,94 метра |Цвет глаз= Красно-жёлтый''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' |Цвет лица=Красный |Имплантаты= *Шестиногий аппарат *Пара кибернетических ног |Принадлежность= *Братья ночи *Ситхи *Торговая федерация *Группа Кэда БэйнаЗвёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2 *Дозор смерти *Коллектив теней |Учителя=Дарт Сидиус |Ученики=Саваж Опресс }} Мол ( ) — чувствительный к Силе мужчина-забрак с Датомира, живший между последними годами существования Галактической Республики и правлением Галактической Империи. Он был сыном матери Талзин из клана Сестёр ночи. Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус забрал юного Мола с Датомира и сделал своим учеником, после чего забрак стал носить имя Дарт Мол ( ). После раскрытия факта существования ситхов Орденом джедаев Мол был повержен в дуэли на световых мечах с Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы за Набу. Десятилетием позже он вернулся из изгнания и основал криминальный синдикат, известный как Коллектив теней, намереваясь вернуть утраченную власть. Его стремление отомстить Кеноби и ситхам не исчерпало себя и в имперский период, что привело его к столкновению с ранним восстанием против Галактической Империи. Будучи лордом ситхов, Мол верил, что его предназначение заключается в правлении галактикой, а также низвержении джедаев и Республики. Однако, после поражения Мола в битве за Набу его место занял граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, ставший новым учеником Сидиуса. Война, целью которой было уничтожение Республики ситхами, началась без участия Мола — по всей галактике бушевали Войны клонов. Мол вернулся в самый разгар конфликта и основал Коллектив теней, объединив несколько преступных организаций, чтобы уничтожить своих врагов и вернуть потерянное положение. Он возглавил переворот на планете Мандалор с помощью своих новых союзников, группы боевиков-мандалорцев под названием Дозор смерти, и казнил герцогиню Сатин Крайз в качестве отмщения Кеноби, которому она приходилась старым другом и объектом романтического влечения. Вскоре после этого Мол был захвачен Сидиусом, который использовал своего бывшего ученика, как часть плана по устранению матери Талзин, в которой Сидиус видел существенную угрозу его грядущему правлению галактикой. Сидиус преуспел в уничтожении джедаев и, после завершения войны, реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю, провозгласив себя императором. Во время правления Империи Мол долгое время провел на древней планете ситхов Малакоре, после того, как его корабль потерпел там крушение. Мол надеялся активировать супероружие в сердце храма ситхов, чтобы использовать его разрушительную силу против Сидиуса и его нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера, которого Мол считал воплощением всего, чем он мог бы стать. План Мола был сорван двумя джедаями, Кэнаном Джаррусом и Эзрой Бриджером, последнего из которых Мол надеялся сделать своим собственным учеником. Покинув Малакор, Мол захватил товарищей-повстанцев Джарруса и Бриджера. Завладев голокроном ситхов с Малакора и голокроном Джарруса, Мол узнал, что его заклятый враг, Оби-Ван Кеноби, все еще жив. Усилия Мола переманить Бриджера на свою сторону не увенчались успехом — юный падаван отказался покинуть своих друзей после схватки на Датомире. В поисках надежды и смысла жизни Мол разыскал Кеноби на пустынной планете Татуин. В последовавшей дуэли датомирец был окончательно повержен старым мастером-джедаем. После трех десятилетий поисков мести Мол обрел покой, осознав, что конец ситхов уже близок. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|200px|Юный Мол встречает Дарта Сидиуса. Мальчик из расы датомирских забраков, в последствии ставший известным под именем Дарт Мол, был рожден датомирской ведьмой матерью Талзин на планете Датомир.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 Как и все мужское население планеты, он принадлежал к клану Братьев ночи вместе со своими родными братьями, Фералом и Саважем. Еще не прошел год с дня рождения мальчика, когда Талзин нанесла Молу и Саважу их первые татуировки. Когда Мол был ребенком, мать Талзин стала союзницей тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, с которым она обменивалась мудростью и могуществом. В конечном итоге Сидиус покинул Талзин, несмотря на обещание сделать ее своей ученицей, а вместо этого забрал с собой Мола, увидев в мальчике потенциал. Под опекой Сидиуса Мол начал тренироваться в качестве ученика ситха. В течение многих лет Мол проходил обучение, чтобы стать оружием ситхов. Он стал умелым акробатом и искусным воином, обученным быть безжалостным по отношению к своим врагам, и научился использовать двухклинковый световой меч. В ранние годы ученичества Мола Сидиус взял датомирца на Малакор, где тысячелетием ранее произошла великая битва между джедаями и ситхами. Сидиус заставил Мола вдохнуть пепел древних воинов-ситхов, погибших во время активации древнего оружия, находившегося внутри храма ситхов этого мира. Когда Мол вдохнул пепел, ему явилось видение членов Ордена ситхов, пораженных джедаями. Он чувствовал удары меча за мечом, также как чувствовал смерти своих собратьев-ситхов. Ситхское обучение зародило в Моле жажду отмщения Ордену джедаев, который практически полностью уничтожил ситхов тысячелетие назад. Вместе со своим учителем Мол надеялся уничтожить джедаев и восстановить власть ситхов в галактике. Служение ситхам Первое столкновение с джедаем thumb|left|290px|Дарт Мол охотится на рафтаров. В последние годы своего обучения у Сидиуса Дарт Мол начал терять терпение. Молодой лорд ситхов жаждал вступить в открытое противостояние с джедаями. Мол проводил время за охотой на диких существ, таких как рафтары на Туон-Кети, и слежкой за джедаями Каат Куайин и ее учеником в тенях Корусанта. Во время охоты на рафтаров Мол размышлял об их злобе, беспощадности и свободе. У рафтаров, на которых он охотился, не было хозяина, в отличие от самого Мола. Сидиус приказал Молу избегать контактов с джедаями до тех пор, пока его план не будет готов к реализации. Сидиус похвалил своего ученика за его жажду мести, однако он не хотел, чтобы Мол раскрыл свое существование до того, как наступит подходящий момент. Сидиус пригрозил Молу убить его, если датомирец продолжит рисковать тайной существования ситхов.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1 В попытке утолить жажду крови Мола Сидиус отправил его в систему Келлакс для устранения пиратов, мешавших деятельности Торговой федерации. Мол отправился на Келлакс и уничтожил пиратов, захвативших в плен представителей Торговой федерации. Пират, по ошибке принятый Молом за джедая, умолял оставить его в живых в обмен на информацию. Пират сообщил Молу, что Ксев Эксрексус из картеля Эксрексус пленила джедая-падавана, которую собиралась продать на аукционе за наивысшую цену. Мол казнил оставшихся пиратов, ровно как и захваченных членов Торговой федерации, и отправился на поиски падавана. Мол нанял группу охотников за головами, в которую входили Кэд Бэйн, Орра Синг, Вордейло и Тру-трил-тек, и отправился на Нар-Шаддаа с целью получить информацию о местонахождении проведения аукциона Эксрексус. В ходе поисков Мол учинил драку в одном из баров, когда его ошибочно приняли за джедая. Во время боя Мол был временно ослеплен и мог погибнуть, если бы в драку не вмешались Бэйн, Синг и Вордейло. Бэйн сообщил Молу, что охотникам за головами удалось получить приглашение на аукцион Эксрексус: они уничтожили банду Хаддрекс, украли их корабль и проткольконого дроида, FE-B3. Тру-трил-тек и Мол пытали FE-B3 до тех пор, пока не извлекли из него информацию о месте проведения торгов. Мол и охотники за головами отправились на корабле банды Хаддрекс на космическую станцию в системе Дразкел для участия в аукционе. Эксрексус сообщила собравшимся, что падаван, тви'лека по имени Эльдра Кэйтис, была обнаружена на потерпевшем крушение транспортном судне Республики, на которое напали пираты. Пока Эксрексус общалась с гостьми, Мол обыскал космическую станцию и обнаружил Кэйтис, запертую в камере. Ксев заметила и поймала тайком пробравшегося к камере датомирца, и Мол, не желая раньше времени раскрывать Эксрексус свою личность, представился как Серис Мадрет из Консорциума Хаддрекс. После Мол обсудил с Бэйном и остальными охотниками за головами план дальнейших действий, а также запасной план.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3 Вернувшись на аукцион, Мол позволил муганскому лидеру, Джи Кра, приобрести Кэйтис. После аукциона Мол и его охотники за головами напали на Джи Кра и его команду, затаившись на их корабле. Когда с Кра и его муганами было покончено, Мол приказал Бэйну покинуть резиденцию Эксрексус и направить корабль в космос. В завязавшемся разговоре с Кэйтис Дарт Мол подтвердил догадку падавана о том, что он ситх. Тем не менее, Эксрексус заминировала шаттл взрывчаткой, в результате чего Мол, Кэйтис и охотники за головами потерпели крушение на луне Дразкел. thumb|left|290px|Дарт Мол и Эльдра Кэйтис сражаются с дроидами-убийцами на луне Дразкел. On the Moon's surface, Maul, Kaitis, and his bounty hunters survived the crash. Maul and his bounty hunters then saw that Xrexus was sending ships after them. Maul and his bounty hunters then split up; Maul and Kaitis would lead the hunters away while Bane, Sing, and Vorhdeilo would take a ship from them. When they became surrounded by the hunters, Maul gave Kaitis her lightsaber and the two of them fought the hunters together. After defeating the hunters, Maul and Kaitis then prepared to fight each other.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4 Maul and Kaitis then engaged in duel. Both proved to be a match for each other. At first, Kaitis was able to use her lightsaber to cause a landslide that buried Maul. As she was going in for the kill, Maul rose up and stabbed her through the chest. Maul then destroyed FE-B3. He was then picked up by Bane and the other bounty hunters using a stolen ''Flarestar''-class shuttle. Maul then compensated them and they dropped him of at Xev's hideout. There, Maul killed Xrexus to ensure that Sith's secrecy. Maul then returned to Coruscant, where his master knew of his kill of the young Padawan. Maul then pleased Lord Sidious when he told him that his jedi lust was not completely satisfied.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5 Вторжение на Набу Выход ситхов из тени thumb|250px|Дарт Мол отправляет зондов на поиски королевы. После долгих лет ожидания возможности отомстить джедаям Дарт Мол занял важную роль в плане его учителя по свержению Галактической Республики и уничтожению джедаев. Дарт Сидиус, на публике известный как Шив Палпатин, сенатор планеты Набу, действуя руками Торговой федерации, организовал вторжение на свою родину под предлогом несогласия с недавно введенным налогообложением торговых маршрутов между отдаленными звездными системами Республики. Федерация, используя свои корабли, установила блокаду Набу и подготовила свою армию боевых дроидов к высадке на планету. Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум, чей пост был намерен заполучить Палпатин, отправил рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби разрешить ситуацию дипломатическим путем, однако Федерация предприняла попытку убить двух джедаев, вынудив Джинна и Кеноби высадиться на поверхности Набу. Оказавшись там одновременно с началом вторжения, джедаи вызволили королеву Падме Амидалу и сбежали с планеты, прорвавшись сквозь блокаду. Амидала была необходима для осуществления планов Сидиуса — чтобы узаконить преступную оккупацию планеты Федерацией, требовалась подпись королевы. Поэтому Сидиус отправил Дарта Мола найти королеву и джедаев. Мол проследил сигнал бедствия, отправленный губернатором Набу Сио Бибблом, который был адресован Амидале, находившейся на Татуине. С благословением своего учителя Мол отправился на Татуин с целью отыскать королеву. Он прибыл в пустынный мир на своем личном звездном корабле, который использовал в качестве мобильной базы в ходе своих поисков. Со своего корабля он запустил трех ситхских дроидов-зондов, по одному на каждое из трех ближайших поселений, для скорейшего обнаружения Амидалы и ее защитников-джедаев. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном Джинном на Татуине. Благодаря одному из зондов Мол сумел установить местонахождение ее корабля незадолго до того, как беглецы планировали взлететь. Дарт Мол отправился через песчаные дюны Татуина на своем личном гравицикле «Кровавый плавник» напрямик к кораблю королевы. Однако он столкнулся с Квай-Гоном Джинном, одним из джедаев, защищавших королеву, и местным мальчиком Энакином Скайуокером, в котором Мол ощутил необычно мощную связь с Силой. Лорд ситхов атаковал Джинна, вступив с рыцарем-джедаем в долгожданный бой на световых мечах. Джедай приказал Энакину подняться на борт корабля и дать пилоту добро на взлет. В ходе непродолжительной, но интенсивной дуэли Мол использовал свою смертоносную ловкость, измотав Джинна своей агрессивным стилем боя. В момент, когда Джинн уступил силе и ярости Мола, и лорд ситхов готовился покончить с джедаем, корабль королевы подоспел на помощь, и Джинн запрыгнул на опущенный трап, оставив кипящего от ярости Мола посреди песков. Хотя Джинну и Амидале удалось сбежать, ситхи раскрыли свое существование джедаям в первый раз за минувшее тысячелетия, и их возвращение через десять столетий после уничтожения древних ситхов осталось загадкой для Ордена джедаев. Несмотря на свою незначительную неудачу Мол использовал случившееся, чтобы разжечь свою ненависть и еще больше погрузиться во тьму. Мол не знал, что Скайуокер, мальчик, которому было суждено стать Избранным, однажды уничтожит практически всех джедаев и сам станет лордом ситхов. Дуэль на Набу thumb|250px|Мол с представителями Торговой федерации во время битвы за Набу. После побега с Татуина джедаи и королева отправились на Корусант, где Палпатин манипулировал стремлением Амидалы положить конец блокаде, после чего королева выдвинула вотум недоверия неспособному справиться с ситуацией канцлеру Валоруму, предложив провести выборы нового канцлера, среди кандидатов на пост которого был Палпатин. Тем не менее Дарт Мол вернулся на Набу, куда также вернулись королева Амидала и джедаи, чтобы сразиться с оккупационными силами Федерации. Присоединившиеся к ним гунганы, населявшие океаны планеты, вынудили армию Федерации вступить в битву вдали от столицы. Используя битву в качестве отвлекающего маневра, королева и джедаи отправились в опустевший Тид, чтобы вернуть контроль над планетой, захватив в плен вице-короля Федерации. Битва за столицу достигла королевского дворца, где Мол ожидал Джинна и Кеноби. Лорд ситхов вступил в бой с джедаями в ангаре дворца, после чего заманил противников в комплекс генераторов. Сражавшиеся переходили с площадки на площадку, и лорду ситхов удалось получить преимущество: отступая, он вел джедаев за собой в глубь многоуровневого комплекса. В ходе битвы Молу удалось разделить джедаев, сбросив Кеноби на площадку несколькими уровнями ниже, в результате чего Кеноби не смог догнать Мола и Джинна до того, как лазерные двери активировались, временно заблокировав ему путь. Воспользовавшись этим, Мол сражался с Джинном один на один и, в конечном итоге, пронзил туловище мастера-деждая, нанеся ему смертельное ранение. thumb|left|250px|Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы за Набу. Когда Кеноби преодолел лазерные двери, противники сошлись в яростном поединке, в ходе которого Кеноби поддался ярости и печали из-за смерти своего учителя и друга. Хотя Кеноби удалось рассечь двухклинковый световой меч Мола надвое, оставив лорда ситхов только с одним клинком, Мол смог разоружить Кеноби и сбросить его при помощи Силы с края огромной шахты реактора. Юный джедай смог избежать падения, ухватившись за входное сопло учть ниже края шахты. Пока Мол пытался сбросить юного джедая вниз, Кеноби сумел восстановить внутреннее равновесие и, используя Силу, выпрыгнул из шахты, притянув световой меч Джинна в полете. Через мгновение Кеноби нанес клинком учителя удар по талии Мола, разрубив лорда ситхов пополам. Поверженный противник полетел вниз по бездонной шахте реактора. В тот же день Шив Палпатин был избран Верховным Канцлером Галактической Республики. Он, как и джедаи, считали Дарта Мола павшим в бою на Набу. Изгнание во Внешнем Кольце thumb|300px|Мусорные поля Лото-Минора, где обитал Мол. Тем не менее, благодаря своей ненависти и воле к жизни Мол использовал Силу, чтобы ухватиться за вентиляционное отверстие во время своего падения в шахте реактора. После этого ему удалось забраться в мусорный контейнер.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать В конечном итоге искалеченное тело Мола было доставлено на планету-свалку Лото-Минор. Долгие годы он обитал в недрах планеты, заменив утраченную нижнюю половину тела аппаратом с шестью конечностями, благодаря которому поверженный ситх мог снова передвигаться. Во время жизни в изгнании Мол заключил соглашение с трусливым анаконданцем по имени Морли, который согласился приносит датомирцу еду в обмен на право питаться объедками. Много лет прожив в таком состоянии, Мол утратил рассудок из-за ярости и отчаяния, но его не оставляли мысли о мести Кеноби. Ставший джедаем-падаваном Энакин Скайуокер в ходе обучения владению световым мечом в Храме джедаев модифицировал тренировочного дроида, придав ему внешний вид и технику боя Дарта Мола.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Войны клонов Встреча с братом thumb|left|300px|Мол, сломленный и обезумевший, обнаружен своим братом Саважем Опрессом на Лото-Миноре. Мать Талзин знала, что ее сын все еще жив. Во время Войн клонов она рассказала его брату, Саважу Опрессу, что бывшего лорда ситхов можно найти во Внешнем Кольце. Талзин дала Опрессу талисман, способный помочь ему найти Мола, после чего Опресс вознамерился отыскать своего брата. Поиски привели Опресса на Лото-Минор, где он обнаружил своего потерявшего рассудок брата, живущего в недрах мира-свалки. Поначалу Мол не узнал Опресса и едва помнил, кем является он сам. Все, что осталось в нем от некогда могущественного лорда ситхов, была жажда мести и ненависть, направленная против джедаев. Решив, что Морли виновен в физических и душевных травмах своего брата, Опресс убил анаконданца и забрал Мола на Датомир, чтобы восстановить его воспоминания. Мать Талзин восстановила разум Мола и снабдила его кибернетической парой ног, собрав их воедино при помощи магии из частей дроидов Сепаратистов, уничтоженных во время битвы за Датомир. Возвращение в галактику thumb|250px|Мол и Кеноби сражаются в первый раз за минувшее десятилетие. Когда разум Мола был исцелен, он решил начать с мести Кеноби за поражение, которое джедай нанес ему на Набу. Мол заманил ныне состоявшего в Высшем совете джедаев мастера на Райдонию, учинив массовую резню мирного населения с целью привлечения внимания Кеноби. Мол и Опресс захватили мастера-джедая в плен, однако Кеноби был освобожден Асажж Вентресс, датомирской ведьмой, бывшей ранее ученицей Дарта Тирануса и союзницей Опресса. Кеноби и Мол сразились в дуэли на световых мечах через больше чем десятилетие после их первого столкновения, и Мол попытался вызвать у Кеноби ярость, говоря о том, как он убил Квай-Гона Джинна. В результате Кеноби ненадолго утратил равновесие, из-за чего ему и Вентресс пришлось спасаться бегством. Несмотря на побег Кеноби Мол знал, что узнавшие о его возвращении джедаи вскоре начнут преследовать его, что было только на руку бывшему лорду ситхов в его поисках отмщения. Братья начали свое кровавое шествие по всей галактике, которое привело их на перегрузочную станцию в системе Сайблок. После уничтожения охранных дроидов станции братья обнаружили сейф, заполненный кредитами. После возникновения разногласий с Саважем касательно будущего братьев Мол продемонстрировал ему свое боевое превосходство, обезоружив брата и тем самым заслужив его уважение. Мол объявил себя учителем Опресса, возложив на себя ответственность за сохранение вошедшего в традицию у ситхов правила двух. thumb|left|250px|Мол сражается с Кеноби на Флорруме. После кражи ценностей с космической станции братья отправились на Флоррум, где предложили отряду пиратов присоединиться к ним в обмен на награбленные богатства. В то время как одни присоединились, других заинтересовали мотивы Мола и Опресса. Капитан Хондо Онака был вынужден смотреть на смерть несогласных с предложением братьев, поставивших лидера пиратов перед схожим выбором. В конечном итоге братья столкнулись с выследившими их Кеноби и Ади Галлией, также состоявшей в Высшем совете джедаев. В последовавшей дуэли Галлия была убита Опрессом, а Кеноби заманил братьев в глубь базы пиратов, где дуэль продолжилась уже в замкнутом пространстве. В этом бою Опресс потерял левую руку, и Мол, оценив бедственное положение своего ученика, приказал отступать. Также он обнаружил, что присоединившиеся к ним ранее пираты примирились с силами Онаки и объединили свои силы против датомирцев. Братья были вынуждены спасаться бегством, во время которого Мол лишился одной из своих кибернетических ног. Их корабль получил критические повреждения двигателей, когда один из пиратов Онаки выстрелил по нему из ракетницы. Братья едва уцелели, вовремя оставив обреченный корабль, однако Хондо и его люди были уверены, что Мол и Опресс погибли во время крушения, однако Кеноби сомневался в подобном исходе. Создание Коллектива теней thumb|250px|Пре Визсла обнаруживает Мола и Саважа. Молу и Опрессу удалось покинуть Флоррум, однако вскоре в их спасательной капсуле начал заканчиваться запас кислорода. Братья бесцельно дрейфовали в космическом пространстве, когда их обнаружили в бессознательном состоянии бойцы Дозора смерти, группой мандалорцев-изгнанников, ведомых бывшим губернатором Пре Визслой. Обнаружив световой меч Мола, Визсла принял решение не убивать датомирцев, что хотела сделать его лейтенант Бо-Катан — решив, что найденные могут быть врагами джедаев, Визсла планировал использовать их в качестве союзников. Визсла и его люди доставили братьев в свой лагерь, находившийся на луне Занбар. На Занбаре медицинские дроиды вылечили ранения Мола и заменили его поврежденный протез, творение матери Талзин, парой механических ног, напоминающих человеческие, тем самым вернув Молу его прежний рост. Пробудившись после завершения операции, ослабевший Мол увидел неподалеку все еще не пришедшего в сознание Опресса — дроиды монтировали раненному забраку механическую руку. Вскоре Визсла и Бо-Катан пришли допросить Мола, угрожая убить Опресса в случае нежелания киборга сотрудничать. Мол раскрыл мандалорцам свою принадлежность к ситхам, после чего Визсла сразу же поинтересовался о связи братьев с графом Дуку. Разозленный Мол ответил, что он сам себе хозяин, сообщив, что они с братом являются истинными лордами ситхов. Удовлетворившись услышанным, Визсла поинтересовался дальнейшими планами ситхов, и Мол рассказал о своем намерении заполучить власть и влияние, чтобы осуществить свою месть джедаям. Также он сообщил мандалорцам, что джедая, виновного в бедах братьев, зовут Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Визсла, ранее уже столкнувшийся с Кеноби и знавший, что мастер-джедай был близким другом врага Визслы, мандалорской герцогини Сатин Крайз, приказал дроидам довести до конца восстановление братьев. Когда Мол восстановил силы, Визсла привел его в свой шатер, где раскрыл свою принадлежность к Дозору смерти, заявив, что является носителем истинной культуры мандалорских воинов, отвергнутой пацифистами, ныне управляющими Мандалором. Визсла рассказал Молу о том, что он и его воины были изгнаны с Мандалора после провалившейся попытки свергнуть мандалорское правительство. В своем изгнании Пре Визсла, также как и Мол, обвинял Кеноби. Рассудив, что у них общие цели и общий враг, Мол предложил заключить союз между братьями и Дозором смерти, увидев в этом веление Силы. Бо-Катан выразила сомнения по поводу подобного альянса, напомнив Визсле, что их последний союз с ситхом завершился предательством графа Дуку. Также она высказала мнение, что ситхи гораздо слабее, нежели утверждают, в отличие от джедаев. В ярости Мол применил на Бо-Катан удушье Силы и, когда мандалорцы нацелили на него свое оружие, заявил, что благодаря союзу с ситхами Дозор смерти получит власть над Мандалором и возможность расправиться со всеми своими врагами, а Мол сможет отомстить как Кеноби, так и Дуку. Датомирец отпустил Бо-Катан, и Визсла отправил его проведать брата, в то время как они с Бо-Катан выдвинули вопрос об объединении с ситхами на голосование среди мандалорцев. thumb|250px|Мол, Опресс и Пре Визсла — лидеры Коллектива теней. Вернувшийся за братом Мол стал свидетелем того, как вышедший из комы Опресс в гневе уничтожил медицинских дроидов при помощи своей новой механической руки. Мол попросил брата успокоить свою ярость и сообщил ему о тех, с кем они столкнулись. Он уверил Опресса, что мандалорцы будут куда полезнее для их планов, чем могли бы быть пираты, из-за наличия у мандалорцев понятий о чести. Когда Опресс назвал это качество проявлением слабости, Мол объяснил ему свой план: братья окажут им надлежащую поддержку и, когда Мандалор будет захвачен, используют их ресурсы для реализации своих собственных намерений, с Дозором смерти под своим началом. Вслед за этим к братьям пришел Визсла и сообщил, что Дозор смерти принял решение объединиться с лордами ситхов. Дарт Мол убедил Пре Визслу в необходимости завербовать криминальный синдикат Чёрное солнце, чьи ресурсы помогли бы им создать армию, необходимую для ведения войны, не оповещая при этом Республику. Ситхи и Дозор смерти отправились на Мустафар, чтобы убедить лидеров Чёрного солнца пополнить их ряды. Предложение Мола о сотрудничестве было отклонено и высмеяно правителями Чёрного солнца, после чего Саваж Опресс единолично обезглавил членов правящего совета. Зитон Модж, ставший свидетелем расправы, сразу же согласился предоставить Молу ресурсы Чёрного солнца. Вернувшись в свой лагерь на Занбаре, Мол и Визсла встретились с представителями пайков, заявивших о своем намерении присоединиться к образовавшемуся криминальному синдикату. thumb|left|250px|Мол и Саваж сражаются с охотниками за головами, охраняющими Совет хаттов. Далее альянс отправился на Нал-Хатту, чтобы убедить Великий совет хаттов присоединиться к их образованию. Изначально хатты ответили ситхам и Дозору смерти отказом, приказав охранявшим их охотникам за головами атаковать незваных гостей, из-за чего братья и Визсла были вынуждены отступить и занять оборонительную позицию. Бо-Катан привела подкрепление, и ситхи перешли в наступление. Уничтожив почти всех наемников и стражей, и обратив охотников за головами в бегство, они встретились с захваченным Бо-Катан хаттом Орубой. Хатт смог сообщить ситхам лишь о том, что остальные ситхи находятся во дворце Джаббы на Татуине, после чего был убит Опрессом. В результате нападения сил альянса на дворец, Джабба объявил о заключении союза между хаттами и ситхами. Мандалорская кампания Переворот thumb|250px|Мол и Дозор смерти планирует нападение на столицу Мандалора, Сандари. Располагая армией под своим началом, Мол и Коллектив теней начали планирование свержения пацифистского правительства герцогини Крайз на Мандалоре. Их целью было выставить герцогиню перед ее народом слабой и уязвимой. Чтобы добиться этого, они отправили криминальные элементы Коллектива теней атаковать столичный город, Сандари, в то время как Дозор смерти прибыл вслед за ними и остановил нападавших. Мол предполагал, что по завершении их плана Визсла и Бо-Катан предадут его, что он рассчитывал использовать в своих целях. После того, как Дозор смерти выдворил преступников с Мандалора, предположения Мола подтвердились — его и Опресса арестовали. Заключив Мола в тюрьму, Дозор смерти провозгласил себя новой властью на Мандалоре. В тюрьме Мол предположил, что, помимо свергнутой герцогини Крайз, сможет найти здесь других политических заключенных, которых он планировал использовать в качестве марионеток для своих дальнейших планов. Братья вырвались из своей камеры и отправились на поиски нового союзника, в конечном счете остановив свой выбор на бывшем премьер-министре Алмеке, арестованном Крайз по обвинению в коррупции и заговоре по использованию чёрного рынка. thumb|left|300px|После ожесточенной дуэли Мол обезглавливает Визслу, занимая место лидера Дозора смерти. Выбравшись из тюрьмы, Мол пробился с боем в мандалорский тронный зал и вызвал Пре Визслу на честный смертельный поединок, зная, что победитель получит преданность Дозора смерти и станет их лидером. После продолжительного и красочного противостояния Мол обезоружил Визслу и обезглавил поверженного манд'алора его собственным оружием, тёмным мечом, созданным джедаем-мандалорцем Тарром Визслой и украденным его кланом из Храма джедаев после его смерти тысячелетием ранее. Мол заявил свое право на меч и законное место лидера, однако, его победа разделила Дозор смерти на две противоборствующие группы — Бо-Катан и ее силы отказались присягнуть на верность Дарту Молу. Другая группа признала Мола своим лидером, а Алмек был восстановлен в своей должности премьер-министра, став публичным правителем Мандалора и исполняя волю своего нового господина. Месть Кеноби thumb|250px|Мол наблюдает за уничтожением «Сумерек». Вскоре после переворота Мол узнал, что герцогиня совершила попытку побега из тюрьмы, успев отправить сигнал бедствия Ордену джедаев. Зная о давней дружбе и привязанности мастера-джедая к Крайз, Мол понял, что может использовать ее в качестве приманки для своего заклятого врага и идеальным инструментом для мести мастеру-джедаю. Поскольку Мандалор технически оставался нейтральной планетой в Войнах клонов, Мол знал, что Кеноби не сможет получить официального разрешения Совета джедаев на спасательную операцию. Исходя из этого Мол предсказал, что если Кеноби решит попытаться спасти свою подругу — он явится один. После того как Кеноби сумел проникнуть в тюрьму и вызволить герцогиню, лояльные Молу силы мандалорцев преследовали беглецов до корабля Кеноби под названием «Сумерки». Мандалорцы расстреляли корабль ракетами, вынудив Кеноби и Крайз покинуть корабль до того, как он был уничтожен. Придя в себя после крушения, Кеноби смог узнать Мола и Опресса, напавших на них, однако Мол разоружил джедая и приказал своим людям доставить Кеноби и герцогиню во дворец. thumb|left|250px|Герцогиня Сатин Крайз умирает на руках у Кеноби, в чем Мол видит долгожданное отмщение мастеру-джедаю. В тронном зале Мол пытался склонить Кеноби на Тёмную сторону, удерживая Крайз в воздухе при помощи захвата Силы. Кеноби отказался покинуть Свет и рассказал Молу о том, что посетил родную деревню лорда ситхов, после чего выразил свое мнение касательно принятого вместо Мола датомирскими ведьмами решения о служении забрака Тёмной стороне. Подобное заявление вызвало у Мола ярость и возмущение. Датомирец напомнил Кеноби, что именно действия мастера-джедая приносили Молу страдания более десяти лет, после чего сообщил Кеноби, что наступил момент, когда джедай в полной мере разделит его агонию. Дарт Мол активировал тёмный меч и пронзил им грудь герцогини Сатин. Крайз скончалась на руках Кеноби, после чего Мол приказал заключить джедая в камеру, чтобы он смог прочувствовать боль утраты. Однако Кеноби удалось сбежать при содействии Бо-Катан, приходившейся покойной герцогине родной сестрой. Дуэль с Дартом Сидиусом thumb|250px|Мол и Опресс противостоят Дарту Сидиусу. Пока Бо-Катан и ее Найтские совы вступили в битву с мандалорскими суперкоммандос Мола, начав тем самым гражданскую войну на Мандалоре, в королевский дворец прибыл Дарт Сидиус, сквозь Силу почувствовавший возросшее могущество Мола, расценивая бывшего ученика как соперника. Мол почувствовал присутствие своего старого учителя и приготовился к встрече с ним. По прибытию Сидиуса Мол заявил, что захватил власть на Мандалоре и собрал армию в надежде снова занять место ученика Сидиуса, однако тёмный лорд ситхов раскусил обман датомирца и атаковал братьев, продемонстрировав свое превосходство в использовании способностей Силы. Когда братья освободились из захвата Силы мастера-ситха, все трое взялись за оружие, и началась схватка. Сидиус с легкостью одерживал верх над братьями, сразившись с обоими перед тем, как оглушить Мола и вступив в бой с Опрессом один на один. Когда Мол пришел в сознание, он стал свидетелем того, как Сидиус смертельно ранил Опресса, пронзив тело забрака двумя клинками. Мол бросился к умирающему брату, который в последние минуты жизни выразил сожаление о том, что подвел своего брата как ученик. Сидиус напомнил своему бывшему ученику, что ситхов может быть только двое, а Мол уже давно был заменен. thumb|left|250px|Мол вступает в бой с Дартом Сидиусом после смерти брата. Обезумевший от ярости, Мол активировал свой световой меч и трофейный тёмный меч, атаковав своего бывшего учителя. После короткого, но напряженного поединка Сидиус обезоружил датомирца, несколько раз ударив Мола о стены при помощи телекинеза, тем самым ослабив его. Поверженный Мол умолял о пощаде, в ответ на это Сидиус безжалостно пытал его посредством разрядов молний Силы. Лорд ситхов сообщил, что не планирует убивать своего бывшего ученика, так как нашел для Мола лучшее применение: Сидиус планировал использовать его, чтобы выманить из укрытия мать Талзин, в результате чего ситхи получили бы возможность уничтожить ведьму. Тем не менее, он не сообщил Молу о своих намерениях.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1 Пленение и побег thumb|250px|Мол совершает побег из «Шпиля». После дуэли на Мандалоре Сидиус взял Мола в плен и забрал его на удаленную планету Стигеон-Прайм, где у Конфедерации независимых систем была построенная внутри скал тюрьма-крепость под названием «Шпиль». По приказу Алмека транспорт Сидиуса был отслежен лояльными Молу силами Дозора смерти, отправившиеся вслед за ситхом, чтобы спасти своего лидера из плена. Находясь в заключении, Мол был подвержен пыткам со стороны лорда ситхов, после чего Сидиус напомнил Молу, что все еще имеет виды на своего бывшего ученика. Их беседу прервал прибывший на Стигеон граф Дуку, чье прибытие вызвало злость у Мола. После разговора с Сидиусом Дуку вернулся в камеру Мола по приказу своего учителя, чтобы выяснить у Мола необходимую ситхам информацию о Коллективе теней, а также узнать имена союзников Мола. Допрашивая своего предшественника, Дуку пытал Мола электрическими разрядами с целью услышать от него информацию, которую граф искал. Мол сопротивлялся пыткам, отказываясь предоставить Дуку информацию любого рода. Когда граф Дуку покинул камеру, Рук Каст и Гар Саксон из Дозора смерти атаковали тюрьму и освободили своего захваченного лидера. Мандалорцы проделали дыру в одной из стен тюрьмы, вместе осуществили спуск с горы и сбежали со Стигеона на борту корабля Дозора смерти. Мол и Дозор смерти не подозревали о том, что ситхи позволили датомирцу совершить побег, чтобы бывший ученик Сидиуса привел их к матери Талзин. thumb|left|250px|Мол сражается с генералом Гривусом на Занбаре. Добравшись до Занбара, Мол объединился с остальными преданными ему силами Дозора смерти. После прибытия в их лагерь Мол связался с премьер-министром Алмеком посредством голограммы, и Алмек сообщил Молу, что, вытащив забрака из тюремного заключения, он тем самым отплатил Молу за собственное спасение из тюрьмы в Сандари. Вновь вставший во главе подконтрольных ему сил, Мол вернул тёмный меч, утраченный им во время дуэли с Сидиусом, после чего пообещал мандалорцем близившуюся войну, которую они так долго ждали. Вскоре после этого силы Сепаратистов под командованием генерала Гривуса достигли Занбара. Гривус отправил все свои войска в битву против Дозора смерти, в ходе которой обе стороны понесли тяжелые потери. Во время сражения Мол уничтожил четырех дроидов-«Магнастражей» Гривуса и вступил в бой с самим генералом-киборгом. Несмотря на очевидное превосходство Мол вскоре осознал, что не в состоянии одержать победу над противником и отступил после одного из мощных ударов, нанесенных Гривусом. Так как большинство ресурсов Мола было уничтожено, датомирец отдал своим воинам приказ об отступлении. Гривус позволил им сбежать, в надежде, что потерпевший поражение Мол будет искать помощи и покровительства у матери Талзин. Захват Дуку и Гривуса thumb|250px|Мол говорит с матерью Талзин, явившейся ему в облаке дыма. Как и предполагал Гривус, нуждающийся в помощи и совете Мол обратился за советом к матери Талзин, связавшись с ней при помощи Силы вскоре после отлета с Занбара. Ведьма явилась сыну в облаке зеленого дыма, и он рассказал ей о своем побеге из тюрьмы и поражении на Занбаре. Талзин полагала, что Сидиус надеется заманить ее в ловушку, и потому посоветовала Молу отправиться на Орд-Мантелл, где находилась оперативная база Чёрного солнца. Талзин хотела, чтобы Мол собрал там свои силы, чтобы сразиться с Сепаратистами в грядущей битве, а также на этот раз заманить Дуку и Гривуса в ловушку и захватить их в плен, чего, по мнению Талзин, не ожидал Сидиус. Сама Талзин не пожелала отправляться на Орд-Мантелл, чтобы не становиться мишенью для лордов ситхов.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2 По прибытию на Орд-Мантелл Мол организовал совещание со своими союзниками из Коллектива теней, сред которых был Зитон Модж из Чёрного солнца и Файф, представлявший Синдикат пайков. Он сообщил им, что вскоре начнется битва между силами Коллектива и армией Конфедерации, отправившимися на Орд-Мантелл с целью захватить в плен Мола. Несмотря на некоторое неодобрение со стороны своих союзников, Мол пребывал в уверенности касательно успешного завершения своего плана по захвату в плен обоих лидеров Сепаратистов. Забрак вместе с союзниками без промедления начал планирование их атаки на силы Конфедерации, решив заманить армию дроидов в определенную точку на территории, контролируемой Чёрным солнцем, где силы Коллектива теней должны были атаковать их. thumb|left|300px|Мол и Рук Каст берут на абордаж командный корабль Гривуса. Пока Коллектив готовился к предстоящей битве, группа воинов из клана Братьев ночи, возглавляемая братом Вискусом, прибыла на Орд-Мантелл с Датомира по приказу матери Талзин, чтобы укрепить армию Мола. В то время как Мол встречал своих собратьев-забраков, Сепаратисты прибыли на орбиту планеты и начали атаку, использовав свой флот для орбитальной бомбардировки поверхности Орд-Мантелла. Мол немедленно приказал своим силам начать наступление против наземных войск, а Братьев ночи отправил в командный центр ожидать дальнейших указаний. Тем временем сам Мол и Рук Каст пробрались на мандалорские военные корабли, которые он и воины Дозора смерти использовали для нападения на флот Конфедерации, находившийся на орбите. thumb|220px|Мол захватывает генерала Гривуса после высадки на командном корабле Сепаратистов. Когда Мол отправился на орбиту, Сепаратисты начали высадку своих войск на поверхность планеты, быстро одержав верх над армией Коллектива теней. Граф Дуку также высадился на Орд-Мантелл в надежде найти и уничтожить мать Талзин. Корабли Мола атаковали командный корабль Гривуса, после чего после чего пристыковались к его корпусу, что позволило Молу и сопровождавшим его бойцам подняться на мостик, застигнув Гривуса врасплох. Оказавшись на мостике, Мол уничтожил боевых дроидов и одержал победу над генералом-киборгом, предоставив ему выбор: отключить сигнал, приводящий в действие дроидов на поверхности, или погибнуть. Гривус неохотно отключил сигнал, после чего был взят под стражу и отправлен в заключение. Граф Дуку же, столкнувшийся в командном центре с Братьями ночи и убивший многих из них в бою, был захвачен силами Коллектива теней под командованием Гара Саксона, а деактивированные дроиды были уничтожены. Союз с Дуку thumb|left|250px|Мол убеждает Дуку присоединиться к нему. Когда битва закончилась, Мол снова связался с матерью Талзин, чтобы поставить ее в известность об успешном завершении плана на Орд-Мантелле. Талзин пообещала Молу, что, с захваченными Дуку и Гривусом, они вскоре возьмут в плен и самого Сидиуса, чтобы обрушить на него свою месть. Мол и его войска покинули Орд-Мантелл, практически не оставив после себя следов своего пребывания на планете, и направились на мандалорскую базу снабжения под названием Точка Визслы 09. Находясь на аванпосте, Мол связался с Дартом Сидиусом, сообщив ему о захвате графа Дуку и генерала Гривуса. Утверждая, что необходимость дальнейшего использования этих двоих для него исчерпана, Сидиус предложил Молу убить их, однако у бывшего лорда ситхов было другое мнение на этот счет. Гривус был заперт в камере, и графу Дуку Мол предложил присоединиться к Коллективу теней, объяснив такое предложение тем, что оба они были преданы Сидиусом, и это, по мнению Мола, делало их естественными союзниками. Дуку не верил, что в противостоянии с Сидиусом возможно победить, и не думал, что возможен равноправный союз между ним и матерью Талзин, которая однажды до того пыталась убить лорда ситхов. После этого к беседе присоединилась сама Талзин, связавшись с Молом при помощи магии Сестёр ночи, и рассказала графу историю о том, как она однажды была союзницей Сидиуса и тоже была предана темным лордом ситхов, который похитил у нее сына, а также предупредила, что Сидиус уже начал искать Дуку замену. Между тем и Талзин, и Мол были уверены, что Дуку никогда не станет их искренним союзником, а целью их уговоров была необходимость доставить графа на Датомир.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4 thumb|250px|Мол противостоит Эйле Секуре и Мейсу Винду. Пока они разговаривали, возглавленная джедаями ударная группа Республики совершила нападение на аванпост. Джедаи, среди которых были Кеноби и Мейс Винду, отследили перемещения Коллектива теней с Орд-Мантелла. Понимая, что по одиночке им не одержать победу, Дуку решил подыграть Молу, согласившись стать его союзником, в то время как Гривус сумел сбежать в спасательной капсуле после начала нападения. Мол и Дуку вступили с джеаями в дуэль на световых мечах, длившейся до тех пор, пока Каст не выстрелила небольшим снарядом в направлении джедаев, на время выведя их из боя и предоставив двум лордам ситхов время на побег. Падение Коллектива теней Покинув аванпост, Мол и его последователи направились на Датомир. Находясь в гиперпространстве, Мол связался с Моджем и пайками, серьезно обеспокоенными тем, что личная вендетта Мола приводит к обрушению планов всего Коллектива теней. Мол заверил их, что возместит причиненный им ущерб после того, как Сидиус будет убит, а влияние Коллектива теней распространится по всей галактике. Дабы обеспечить лояльность своих союзников, датомирец приказал Саксону держать пайков и Черное солнце в узде. Также он раскрыл графу Дуку свою осведомленность касательно причины, по которой лорд ситхов согласился на сотрудничество — это было повеление Сидиуса. thumb|left|300px|Мол сражается с Гривусом, а завладевшая телом Дуку Талзин противостоит Сидиусу. Прибывшего на Датомир Мол приветствовал брат Вискус, выживший в конфронтации с графом Дуку на Орд-Мантелле. Брат ночи сообщил Молу о готовности перейти к следующему шагу их плана, и Дуку предстал перед матерью Талзин, вновь явившейся в облаке дыма. Датомирская ведьма обрушила свою магию на лорда ситхов, используя ее, чтобы осушить жизненную силу Дуку, тем самым вернув себе физический облик — для физического возвращения Талзин требовалась жертва, на роль которой датомирцы избрали Дуку. Однако ритуал был прерван прибывшими Гривусом и Сидиусом, пробившими стену здания при помощи взрыва. Сидиус напомнил своему бывшему ученику о том, что существовал лишь один план, имевший значение: план Сидиуса. Прибытие тёмного лорда ситхов и генерала-киборга привело к дуэли на световых мечах, к которой присоединилась Талзин, захватившая контроль над бессознательным телом графа Дуку. Талзин сражалась с Сидиусом, пока Мол вступил в бой с Гривусом. Получив преимущество над датомирской ведьмой, Сидиус обрушил на Талзин разряды молний Силы, тем самым освободив своего ученика из под ее контроля, а Талзин была вынуждена снова принять физическую форму. Тем временем Мол выбросил Гривуса при помощи Силы из отверстия, проделанного взрывом. Когда Сидиус атаковал Талзин молниями Силы, Мол предложил ей использовать его жизненную силу, чтобы обрести еще большее могущество, однако Талзин приказала ему спасаться бегством, пока ей удавалось сдерживать атаки темного лорда ситхов. Ведьма использовала свои способности, чтобы отбросить своего сына подальше от сражающихся, где прибывшие бойцы Дозора смерти во главе с Каст затащили датомирца на борт его личного корабля. Перед тем, как покинуть Датомир, Мол стал свидетелем того, как вернувшийся Гривус нанес его матери смертельный удар световыми мечами. thumb|220px|Талзин спасает своего сына. Мол успел покинуть Датомир до того, как планета была атакована силами Конфедерации. Армия Коллектива теней понесла тяжелые потери в противостоянии с Сепаратистами, в результате чего Черное солнце и пайки отказались в дальнейшем от сотрудничества с Молом. Несмотря на побег Мола, бывший лорд ситхов больше не представлял существенной угрозы как для Дарта Сидиуса, так и для будущего правления ситхов галактикой. Потеря Мандалора Через какое-то время после фиаско на Датомире, Мол вернулся на подконтрольный Мандалор и продолжил свое тайное правление. Галактическая Республика узнала об этом и отправила рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и 501-й легион на осаду планеты. В осаде также принимала участие бывшая ученица Скайуокера Асока Тано, но не как член Ордена джедаев, а как независимый союзник Республики. Осада продолжалась до самого конца войны, и Скайуокер был вынужден покинуть поле боя, узнав о похищении канцлера Палпатина и отправившись спасать его. Тано, используя оставшихся солдат, вступила в бой с Молом, заставив его потерять контроль над своим гневом и попасться в расставленную ловушку — лучевой щит. Вскоре после этого Дарт Сидиус отдал приказ 66, тем самым начав истребление джедаев, солдаты-клоны обернулись против Асоки Тано, вынудив ее скрываться. Мол, воспользовавшись хаосом, сумел покинуть Мандалор.Асока Эпоха Империи Побег с Малакора Нахождение голокрона thumb|290px|Мол встречает Эзру Бриджера на Малакоре. Вслед за побегом с подконтрольного Империи Мандалора Мол в конечном итоге отправился на планету Малакор с целью найти древнее оружие, находившееся в храме ситхов, а также обзавелся новым световым мечом. Однако по прилету его корабль потерпел крушение, лишив Мола возможности покинуть планету, и датомирец провел много лет отрезанным от остальной галактики. В какой-то момент о местонахождении Мола стало известно инквизитору Восьмому брату. За три года до битвы при Явине Мол наткнулся на ученика-деждая Эзру Бриджера. Манипулируя юным падаваном, Мол заручился помощью Бриджера, после чего они вместе проникли в храм и добыли голокрон ситхов. На протяжении их небольшого приключения Мол также обучил Эзру использованию Тёмной стороны, использовав эмоциональность и агрессивный характер юноши. Заполучив голокрон, Мол и Эзра использовали его в качестве ключа, добравшись до парадного входа храма, где пересеклись с спутниками Бриджера, Кэнаном Джаррусом и Асокой Тано, вступившими в бой с прибывшими на планету инквизиторами. Несмотря на недоверие Джарруса и Тано по отношению к Молу, с его помощью джедаям удалось оказать серьезное сопротивление инквизиторам, вынудив их отступить. thumb|left|290px|Мол и джедаи противостоят инквизиторам. Все еще не желая поверить в искренность Мола, Джаррус и Тано согласились сотрудничать с Молом только после заверений Эзры, убежденного в лояльности Мола. Под руководством датомирца повстанцы начали подъем на верхние уровни храма в попытке достичь вершины, где, по заявлениям Мола, хранилось искомое джедаями знание о том, как уничтожить ситхов. На своем пути Мол и Бриджер столкнулись с Седьмой сестрой, которую забрак смог обездвижить при помощи удушья Силы. В этот момент Мол решил перейти от теоретического обучения Эзры к практике, предложив Бриджеру хладнокровно убить безоружного врага. Эзра после некоторых колебаний отказался, и Мол без промедления прикончил инквизитора, отчитав юного падавана за нерешительность и предупредил, что подобное промедление в будущем может стоить жизни как ему, так и его друзьям. Продолжив путь, Мол и Бриджер вновь встретились с джедаями, сражавшимися с Пятым братом и Восьмым братом. Тогда же Мол почувствовал присутствие приближающегося к храму Дарта Вейдера. Но, когда Бриджер поинтересовался о причине обеспокоенности своего нового союзника, Мол не раскрыл своих опасений. Он отправил Эзру на верхнюю платформу одного, а сам присоединился к джедаям в бою с инквизиторами. С помощью Асоки Мол убил Пятого брата, а Джаррус тем времнем сумел повредить световой меч Восьмого брата. Когда он попытался сбежать, использовав свое оружие как средство полёта, оно пришло в негодность, и Восьмой брат разбился насмерть. Предательство thumb|290px|Дарт Мол сражается с Кэнаном Джаррусом. Когда все инквизиторы были убиты, а Бриджер практически достиг вершины, Мол предал джедаев, нанеся Кэнану стремительный удар и тем самым ослепив его. Поразив Джарруса, Мол вступил в бой с Тано, сойдясь с ней в дуэли через шестнадцать лет после их прошлого противостояния. Во время схватки Мол сообщил, что голокрон предназначен для питания древнего супероружия ситхов, которое Мол намеревался использовать против своих врагов, а также о решении сделать Бриджера своим учеником. Вскоре Тано вышла из боя, отправившись за Бриджером, заявив, что бывшему лорду ситхов придется сначала одолеть Джарруса, чтобы добраться до нее — восстановивший силы и концентрацию рыцарь-джедай выступил против Мола. Не видя в ослепшем Кэнане стоящего противника, Мол решил, что сможет без труда прикончить джедая. Тем не менее Джаррус, используя обостренные Силой после потери зрения другие чувства, без труда отразил нападение Мола, поймав его за руку и поставив подножку датомирцу, в результате чего он упал на нижние уровни храма. Мол пережил падение и покинул планету на усовершенствованном истребителе TIE v1, вынужденный отказаться от своих планов о мести. Несмотря на это, его знакомство с Бриджером оказало глубокое влияние на юного джедая, еще ближе подошедшего к Тёмной стороне. Поиски Кеноби Захват экипажа «Призрака» thumb|left|290px|Мол требует у джедаев голокрон ситхов и голокрон джедаев в обмен на жизни их друзей-повстанцев. Через несколько месяцев после событий на Малакоре Мол вновь столкнулся с повстанцами. Напав на принадлежавший повстанцам корвет типа «Молотоглав», Мол допросил одного из повстанцев, находившихся на борту, заставив его раскрыть местоположение лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100 под названием «Призрак», являвшегося домом для Эзры Бриджера. Вскоре после этого Бриджер и Джаррус, прибывшие на встречу с корветом, обнаружили последствия нападения. Уверенные в причастности к этом инквизитора, они связались с Герой Синдуллой, пилотом «Призрака», после чего узнали о том, что Мол захватил ее и остальных членом экипажа в качестве заложников. В обмен на жизнь товарищей-повстанцев Мол потребовал у джедаев как голокрон ситхов, так и голокрон джедаев Кэнана, на что Бриджер и Джаррус были вынуждены дать согласие. Пока Джаррус и Бриджер возвращались на планету Атоллон, чтобы забрать голокрон ситхов, Мол в мягкой форме потребовал у Синдуллы провести для него «экскурсию» по «Призраку». Когда Сабин Врен умоляла Геру не делать этого, Мол напомнил ей о своем былом положении на Мандалоре, которое, по его мнению, обязывало мандалорку доверять ему. Осмотрев все жилые отсеки, Мол определил каюту Джарруса по ее невзрачному аскетичному виду, соответствующему предпочтениям джедая. Тви'лека попыталась утаить голокрон джедаев от датомирца — в ответ на требование Мола раскрыть его местонахождение Синдулла заявила, что ничего не знает о Джаррусе. Зная о том, что она лжет, Мол применил к ней зондирование разума посредством Силы и узнал, что идея завербовать Бриджера принадлежала Синдулле, а также то, что мальчишка украл голокрон, находившийся в отделении под кроватью Джарруса. thumb|290px|Мол беседует с экипажем «Призрака». Пока Мол изо всех сил пытался открыть голокрон джедаев, экипаж «Призрака» воспользовался возможностью, чтобы совершить побег. Использовав свои оковы для уничтожения перепрограммированных дроидов-экскурсоводом, стороживших их, повстанцы тихо пробрались в грузовой отсек, планируя активировать намагничиватель с целью обездвижить кибернетический имплант Мола. Обнаружив исчезновение заложников, Мол отправился на поиски повстанцев и в конечном итоге добрался до грузового отсека. Несколькими секундами позже дроид-астромеханик экипажа, C1-10P, активировал устройство, тем самым примагнитив ноги Мола к потолку отсека. Остальные повстанцы стремительно ворвались в грузовой отсек и открыли огонь по бывшему лорду ситхов, однако Мол отразил один из выстрелов в интерфейс управления, выведя его из строя и деактивировав магниты. Отбросив напавших на него членов экипажа при помощи Силы, пришедший в ярость Мол пообещал повстанцам смерть после того, как они перестанут быть полезными датомирцу. Ранее сообщив джедаям о месте их встречи, мандалорском астероидном аванпосте, Мол посадил «Призрак» в одном из ангаров и оставил захваченных повстанцев на его борту под присмотром перепрограммированных дроидов. Когда джедаи прибыли на базу, Мол вышел им навстречу, после чего дал указание Бриджеру следовать за его дроидами в командный центр. Оставшись с Джаррусом на едине, Мол решил преуспеть там, где потерпел поражение на Малакоре. Проводив джедая к одному из шлюзов, датомирец вытолкнул Кэнана из него, откуда джедая вынесло в открытый космос. Уверенный в смерти Джарруса, Мол отправился в командный центр, где, перед встречей с Бриджером, тихо приказал одному из своих дроидов казнить пленников, находившихся на борту «Призрака». thumb|left|290px|Мол и Бриджер объединяют голокроны. Обменявшись голокронами, Мол и Бриджер присели на пол и при помощи обеих сторон Силы открыли устройтсва, намереваясь объединить их, чтобы обрести ясность видения и получить ответы на интересующие их вопросы. После начала процесса слияния голокронов Бриджер, желавший найти ключ к уничтожению ситхов, увидел различные места, среди которых были как знакомые ему, так и неизвестные, однако Молу не удалось увидеть ничего, кроме забвения. Вскоре после этого экипаж «Призрака», освобожденный Джаррусом, сумевшим уцелеть и добраться до ангара, прибыли в командный центр, однако оказались не в силах смотреть на свет, излучаемый слившимися голокронами. Джаррус убеждал своего ученика остановиться и не заглядывать в неизведанное, в то время как Мол призывал джедая не терять концентрации. Бриджер увидел «два солнца», после чего прислушался к предупреждениям своего учителя. Закрыв глаза, он попытался разъединить голокроны, вызвав всплеск энергии, разрушивший голокроны, чем воспользовался Мол, чтобы сбежать с аванпоста. Вернувшись на свой личный корабль, он осознал, что показали ему голокроны, раз за разом повторяя фразу «он жив». Возвращение на Датомир thumb|290px|Мол вынуждает джедаев пойти на сотрудничество. В результате проведения ритуала слияния голокронов между Молом и Бриджером образовалась ментальная связь. В качестве побочного эффекта этой связи Мол получил некоторые воспоминания Эзры, в частности датомирцу стало известно местонахождение базы повстанцев на планете Атоллон. Использовав матрицу ситхского голокрона и особые техники Тёмной стороны, Мол являлся Бриджеру в видениях, внушая юному падавану ощущение уязвимости и приближавшейся опасности. Во время одного из таких видений Эзра напал и едва не убил солдата-повстанца, приняв его за пробравшегося на базу Мола. Когда обеспокоенные Бриджер и Джаррус отправились за советом к жившему в отдалении от базы таинственному обладавшему Силой существо по имени Бенду, Мол выследил их и явился следом. Бенду, не пожелавший взаимодействовать с незваным гостем, исчез, оставив Кэнана и Эзру наедине с Молом, наблюдавшим за ними с возвышения. Высказав свое одобрение касательно места, которое джедаи выбрали в качестве своей тайной базы, Мол заверил их, что пришел с миром ради разговора со своим «учеником» Эзрой. Когда Эзра потребовал у Мола рассказать о том, как бывший лорд ситхов обнаружил их убежище, адепт Тёмной стороны сказал, что причиной был незавершенный процесс объединения голокронов — когда Бриджер разорвал связь с голокронами, Мол и Эзра невольно обменялись некоторыми воспоминаниями. После этого Мол добавил, что Бриджеру необходимо отправиться с ним, чтобы извлечь недостающие фрагменты видения из памяти юного джедая. Когда Джаррус отказался вновь сотрудничать с Молом, датомирец угрожал активировать спрятанный на планете радиомаяк, который оповестит Империю о присутствии повстанцев на планете. thumb|left|290px|Эзра обнаруживает тёмный меч в логове Мола. Чтобы получить желаемое, Мол пообещал Бриджеру предоставить ему знания о том, как уничтожить ситхов. Джаррус с неохотой согласился на временное перемирие, и Эзра уступил выдвинутому Молом требованию, покинув вместе с ним планету на «Брате ночи». Мол вместе со своим потенциальным учеником отправился на свою родную планету Датомир. В тайне от него Кэнан и Сабин Врен, установившие маячок на наручном коммуникаторе Бриджера, последовали за ними. Приведя Эзру в старое логово Сестёр ночи, последний уроженец Датомира рассказал Бриджеру о геноциде Сестёр ночи, представлявших опасность для Империи. Когда Мол и Эзра шли к заброшенной крепости, забрак объяснил юноше, что единственным способом заполучить необходимую им информацию был ритуал, способный вновь соединить их разумы воедино. Внутри крепости Мол хранил множество реликвий из своего прошлого, включая символ власти среди мандалорцев, легендарный тёмный меч. Чтобы начать ритуал, Мол и Бриджер выпили магическое зелье, приготовленное датомирцем, после которого из их глаз начало исходить зеленое свечение и магический дым. В результате посетившего их видения временные союзники обрели знание о том, что давний враг Мола, мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, пережил истребление джедаев и скрывался на планете с солнцами-близнецами, а также о необходимости Кеноби для уничтожения ситхов. После завершения ритуала юный падаван и бывший лорд ситхов столкнулись с призраками Сестёр ночи, потребовавших от Мола и Бриджера принести в жертву их кровь и плоть в качестве платы за использование магии датомирских ведьм. thumb|290px|Мол и Эзра сражаются с одержимыми призраками ведьм Кэнаном Джаррусом и Сабин Врен. В это же время Джаррус и Врен вошли в пещеру и открыли огонь по разгневанным призракам. Однако призраки, невосприимчивые к физическому урону, напали на прибывших и вселились в них, завладев их телами. Попавшие под контроль призраков Сабин и Кэнан атаковали Мола и Бриджера. Мол был вынужден парировать удары одержимого призраком Джарруса, в то время как Эзре пришлось отражать выстрелы одержимой Врен. После непродолжительной борьбы Мол и Эзра отступили, направившись к выходу из пещеры. Призраки Сестёр ночи не могли выйти за ее пределы, так как ритуальный алтарь был источником их силы. Мол, которому произошедшее было на руку, предложил Эзре Бриджеру стать его учеником, утверждая, что их общее будущее начнется на планете с двумя солнцами. Тем не менее Бриджер отклонил предложение Мола, отказавшись покинуть своих друзей, попавших в ловушку из-за их действий. Испытав разочарование и раздражение из-за нерушимой преданности юного падавана своим друзьям, Мол сообщил об этом Бриджеру, после чего покинул Датомир, чтобы найти Оби-Вана Кеноби. Финальное противостояние thumb|left|290px|Мол блуждает в песках Татуина, пытаясь найти Кеноби. В конечном итоге Мол добрался до Татуине, где надеялся разыскать своего заклятого врага, Оби-Вана Кеноби. Безуспешно пытаясь найти старого мастера-джедая в обширной пустыне, Мол вскоре осознал, что окончательно заблудился. Потерявший в ходе поисков последние силы, разговаривавший сам с собой и посещаемый мыслями о гибели в пустыне, Мол рухнул в песок, в отчаянии выкрикивая имя Кеноби. Однако вскоре он сумел взять себя в руки, решимость вновь наполнила его, и Мол решил возобновить поиски Кеноби. Зная, что не способен найти своего старого противника самостоятельно, Мол пришел к выводу, что ему необходимо сыграть на обостренном чувстве благородства мастера-джедая, чтобы выманить его из укрытия. Мол снова использовал матрицу, взятую из голокрона ситхов, чтобы воздействовать на своего «ученика», Эзру Бриджера. Бриджера, услышавшего голоса Мола и Кеноби из поврежденных голокронов, отправился на Татуин, чтобы помещать бывшему лорду ситхов убить Кеноби. Молодой джедай-ученик также надеялся, что сможет уговорить старого мастера-джедая присоединиться к набиравшему силу восстанию. Посадив корабль к каньоне с наступлением темноты, Бриджер обнаружил фрагмент голокрона ситхов, который Мол использовал, чтобы заманить Эзру на Татуин. Когда падаван осознал, что угодил в расставленную датомирцем ловушку, на него и его дроида напала банда таскенских рейдеров, пытавшихся убить Бриджера. Несмотря на то, что таскенам не удалось убить его, налетчики преуспели в уничтожении тренировочного истребителя, на котором прибыл Эзра. Из-за последовавшего взрыва Бриджер потерял сознание, и был бы убит рейдерами, однако подоспевший вовремя Мол перебил всех нападавших, после чего оставил бессознательного Эзру в одиночестве. thumb|290px|Кеноби и Мол перед их финальной дуэлью. Ища возможность покинуть пустынный мир, Бриджер и Чоппер пытались решить, нужно ли им идти вдоль природных гребней каньонов в надежде набрести на близлежащее поселение, или же пересечь обширную пустыню, раскинувшуюся перед ними. Появившийся мираж Мола укрепил решение Эзры отправиться в пустыню. Бриджер и Чоппер отправились вглубь пустыни, однако вскоре их застигла врасплох песчаная буря. Как и планировал Мол, отчаяние юного падавана вынудило Кеноби действовать мастер-джедай нашел обессилевшего Бриджера и разрядившегося Чоппера, приехав за ними на рососпиннике. Соорудив небольшой костер, Кеноби зарядил Чоппера от переносного аккумулятора и обработал раны Бриджера. Дождавшись пробуждения Эзры, Кеноби объяснил юноше, что все это время Мол манипулировал стремлением Бриджера помогать, чтобы падаван приблизил датомирца к исполнению его цели. Тем временем Мол пришел к их лагерю, намереваясь свести счеты со старым джедаем. Бриджер предложил Кеноби сразиться с Молом вместе, однако мастер-джедай убедил Эзру вернуться домой, указав ему выход из пустыни и пообещав ему самолично «залечить старую рану». Во время отъезда Бриджера и Чоппера Мол попрощался со своим «учеником», после чего обратил внимание на условия жизни Кеноби, предположив, что вместо убийства врага он мог бы просто оставить его «гнить в своей убогости». Бывший лорд ситхов поинтересовался причиной, по которой Кеноби оказался на такой захолустной планете, сделав правильный вывод о том, что Кеноби «защищает кого-то». thumb|left|290px|Мол умирает на руках у Кеноби. Отдавая себе отчет в том, что его подопечный не будет в безопасности, пока угроза, исходившая от Мола, не исчезнет, Кеноби активировал свой световой меч и принял боевою стойку Соресу. Мол, в свою очередь, активировал свое собственное оружие, после чего противники пристально посмотрели друг на друга, оценивая дальнейшие действия. Кеноби сменил стойку Соресу на исходную позицию Атару. Распознав излюбленную стойку покойного учителя Кеноби, Квай-Гона Джинна, Мол в прыжке атаковал Кеноби, убежденный, что без труда одолеет мастера-джедая при помощи того же приема, что и его учителя на Набу. Тем не менее Кеноби удалось блокировать выпады Мола. Предвидя намерение Мола нанести удар рукоятью светового меча по голове, чтобы вывести оппонента из равновесия, Кеноби разрубил оружие датомирского забрака пополам, одновременно с этим нанеся ему смертельное ранение режущим ударом по туловищу. Ошеломленный Мол начал падать на землю, однако Кеноби успел подхватить поверженного врага. Осознавая свой близкий конец, Мол спросил у Кеноби, действительно ли он оберегает Избранного из пророчества, и мастер-джедай подтвердил предположение умирающего датомирца. Обретя внутренний покой, Мол примирился с приближавшейся смертью, прошептав Кеноби, что мальчик отомстит за них обоих. После этих слов Мол скончался, а Кеноби закрыл глаза покойного в качестве последнего жеста уважения к павшему противнику. Наследие thumb|250px|Лея ощущает былое присутствие Мола. Через шесть лет после смерти Мола Галактическая Империя потерпела поражение в сражении с Альянсом за восстановление Республики, в ходе которого Дарт Сидиус был уничтожен Энакином Скайуокером, вернувшимся на Светлую сторону Силы ради спасения своего сына, Люка Скайуокера, последнего оставшегося рыцаря-джедая в галактике.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Сестра-близнец Люка, принцесса Лея Органа, отправилась на Набу незадолго до начала операции «Пепел», вынудившей ее, королеву Сошу Соруну и сопровождавшую ее пилота-повстанца Шару Бэй открыть ангар королевского дворца Тида, где Мол сражался с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби больше чем три десятилетия назад, чтобы получить доступ к звёздным истребителям N-1. Когда они миновали двери ангара, Лея ощутила посредством Силы остатки тёмной энергии Мола, испытав из-за этого физический холод.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 Личность и черты характера В основе жизни и мотивации Дарта Мола лежала месть. Будучи ситхом-учеником, Мол жаждал отомстить джедаям за их победу над ситхами и хотел вернуть власть ситхов над галактикой. После долгих лет изгнания и восстановление разума Мол обратил свою жажду мести против галактики, объявив себя и своего брата истинными лордами ситхов. Больше прочего Мол стремился отомстить Оби-Вану Кеноби, поразившего ситха в дуэли на Набу, тем самым вынудив его отправиться в изгнание. Мол чувствовал опустошение из-за утраты власти — зная о запланированных своим учителем Войнах клонов и намереваясь принять участие в них, вернувшийся из изгнания Мол обнаружил, что план ситхов успешно продвигается без него. Из-за этого Мол не останавливался ни перед чем ради исполнения своей мести, будь то резня среди мирного населения, сделка с пиратами, или разжигание гражданской войны на Мандалоре с целью обретения власти и привлечения внимания Кеноби. thumb|left|250px|Проведя долгие годы в изгнании, Мол утратил ясность рассудка и некоторые воспоминания. Во время изгнания разум Мола был поврежден. Он стал одержим местью, подпитывался ей и оставался в живых только благодаря своей ненависти к Кеноби, несмотря на потерю рассудка и часть воспоминаний. Его агрессия и страх усугубляли его безумие, из-за чего Мол напал на Саважа Опресса, когда в первый раз столкнулся со своим братом на Лото-Миноре. Талзин использовала магию, чтобы восстановить разум и воспоминания Мола, вернув ему ясность рассудка, но сохранив в нем желание отомстить тем, кто сломал его жизнь. Могущество Мола заложило в нем жажду доминировать как среди ситхов, так и в галактике. Несмотря на это он осознавал, что его учитель, Дарт Сидиус, владел таким могуществом, которое Молу было недоступно. Мол боялся своего старого учителя, и, когда прибывший на Мандалор Сидиус победил Мола в дуэли на световых мечах, молил его о пощаде. После того, как Сидиус пытал Мола посредством молний Силы на Мандалоре, датомирец стал невосприимчив к боли, о чем позже сказал вызволявшим его бойцам Дозора смерти. thumb|290px|Смерть брата приводит Мола в отчаяние. Однако, несмотря на свою безжалостную и мстительную натуру, Мол не был полностью бессердечным. Он искренне заботился о своем брате, Саваже Опрессе, и своей матери, датомирской ведьме Талзин. Несмотря на то, что Мол не всегда хорошо ладил с Опрессом, они защищали и поддерживали друг друга, а когда Опресс был убит Сидиусом, Мол был морально опустошен и скорбел о смерти брата, после чего в порыве ярости попытался отомстить за него. Мол был безгранично предан своей матери, которая, в свою очередь, любила и защищала своего сына. Даже когда Сидиус и его приспешники загнали датомирцев в угол, Мол отказывался покинуть свою мать и был глубоко поражен ее смертью. Даже по прошествии многих лет Мол все еще держал злобу на Сидиуса и всех, кто служил ему, за уничтожение всего, о чем датомирец заботился. Единственный, к кому Мол был расположен помимо своей семьи, был Эзра Бриджер, в способностях которого бывший ситх видел большой потенциал. Мол хотел сделать Бриджера своим учеником и дважды спасал его жизнь. Вместе с тем он стремился манипулировать Бриджером и использовать его в своих личных целях, а также дважды пытался убить Кэнана Джарруса, чтобы избавиться от влияния джедая на Бриджера. thumb|left|270px|Мол помогает джедаям в бою с инквизиторами. Несмотря на приверженность учениям ситхов, Мол перестал причислять себя к их числу, в основном, из-за принадлежности к их Ордену Сидиуса. Будучи хитроумным манипулятором и искусным лжецом, Мол мог превосходно притворяться слабым и беспомощным для достижения своих целей, и даже объединялся с джедаями в случаях необходимости. Однако он не был выше насмешек над такого рода «союзниками», в частности, он называл Асоку Тано «недоучкой» и «леди Тано» в насмешку над ее уходом из Ордена джедаев, Джарруса же он называл «мастером-джедаем». Желая обрести надежду и смысл жизни, Мол захватил спутников-повстанцев Бриджера и Джарруса, после чего успешно заставил джедаев принести ему голокрон ситхов из храма на Малакоре и голокрон джедаев Джарруса, чтобы впоследствии объединить открытые голокроны и обрести ясность видения. Также Мол планировал переманить Бриджера на Тёмную сторону и обучить юного падавана. Несмотря на данное Бридежру обещание не причинять вред его друзьям, Мол тайно от него попытался устранить Джарруса и приказал своим дроидам уничтожить остальных повстанцев. Джаррусу и повстанцам удалось помещать процессу слияния голокронов, в результате чего мол узнал, что его старый враг, Оби-Ван Кеноби, все еще жив, однако его местонахождение осталось для Мола неизвестным. thumb|290px|Мол хранил портрет Сатин Крайз и тёмный меч в крепости Сестёр ночи. Все еще не исчезнувшее желание Мола отомстить Кеноби вынудило его использовать фрагмент голокрона ситхов и мастерство Темной стороны, чтобы терзать Бриджера с целью привлечь его внимание. Хотя Мол и знал о высокой цене за использование магии Сестёр ночи, его желание узнать местонахождение Кеноби вынудило его рискнуть навлечь на себя гнев их призраков. Исходя из обретенных знаний, Мол пришел к выводу, что его судьба заключалась в обнаружении и убийстве Кеноби на Татуине. В третий раз Мол предпринял попытку сделать Эзру Бриджера своим учеником. Однако привязанности Бриджера своим друзьям и верность своему учителю разозлили Мола, и он сообщил молодому джедаю, что разочарован в нем из-за его нежелания разорвать цепи прошлого. Позже Мол, отчаявшийся найти Кеноби в бескрайней Юндленской пустоши, использовал фрагмент голокрона и технику Тёмной стороны снова, чтобы заманить Бриджера на Татуин. Мол манипулировал стремлением Бриджера предупредить Кеноби в своих личных целях. Несмотря на ненависть к Кеноби, ставшую основой всей его жизни, в последние минуты жизни он сумел примириться со своим старым противником. Мол скончался с верой, что Кеноби защищает Избранного, которому, согласно пророчеству, было суждено восстановить равновесие Силы и уничтожить ситхов. Навыки и способности thumb|left|290px|Двухклинковый световой меч Дарта Мола Будучи учеником Дарта Сидиуса, Мол без устали тренировался, чтобы стать оружием ситхов, призванным помочь Сидиусу в уничтожении джедаев и захвате власти над галактикой. Он стал умелым воином и искусным акробатом, способным безжалостно уничтожить большинство своих врагов при помощи своего двухклинкового светового меча. Он продемонстрировал свою эффективность в бою на световых мечах против Квай-Гона Джинна на Татуине и на Набу, в конечном итоге убив мастера-джедая в ходе второй дуэли. Во время этой схватки Мол противостоял сразу двум джедаям, выдержав их натиск и сумев завладеть преимуществом, разделив противников. Тем не менее, Мол был весьма самоуверенным по отношению к своим способностям, что позволило Кеноби превзойти его и нанести лорду ситхов поражение, результатом которого для Мола стала потеря нижней половины тела и длившаяся больше десяти лет изоляция во Внешнем Кольце. thumb|250px|Мол сражается с Пре Визслой за лидерство в Дозоре смерти. После своего возвращения из изгнания Мол одержал победу в нескольких столкновениях с Кеноби, в том числе и на Мандалоре, а поединок на Флорруме завершился ничьей. Мол также сразился с лидером Дозора смерти Пре Визслой в победоносной дуэли на световых мечах несмотря на яростный натиск со стороны мандалорца, он оказался не в состоянии противостоять совокупности навыков боя и способностей Силы бывшего лорда ситхов. Преисполненный решимости победить своего бывшего учителя, Мол в бою с Дартом Сидиусом использовал свой собственный световой меч и тёмный меч Пре Визслы. Хотя его навыки позволили ему продержаться в бою против Сидиуса дольше, чем Саважу Опрессу, и даже ненадолго вынудив противника отступать, в конечном итоге навыков Мола оказалось недостаточно, чтобы Сидиуса, который блокировал его удары и разоружил бывшего ученика. Мол также был в состоянии на какое-то время сдержать Мейса Винду и Эйлу Секуру во время боя на мандалорском аванпосте, а также сумел одолеть печально известного охотника на джедаев генерала Гривуса: несмотря на обернувшийся ничьей первый поединок с киборгом на Занбаре, Мол без особого труда смог одолеть его во время их второго и третьего столкновения. Мастерство Мола помогло ему одолеть и захватить в плен известного пилота-повстанца Геру Синдуллу и ее экипаж, а также в последствии препятствовать их побегу. thumb|left|130px|Замаскированный под трость световой меч Мола Встретившись с Эзрой Бриджером на Малакоре, Мол сказал юному падавану, что по прошествии лет его способности значительно ослабели, однако в последствии выяснилось, что бывший лорд ситхов лишь притворялся беспомощным, как это иногда делал мастер-джедай Йода — трость Мола была главным образом предназначена для маскировки двухклинкового светового меча, которым датомирец заменил свое прежнее оружие. Несмотря на определенное убеждение о своей неспособности самолично противостоять и победить Дарта Вейдера, Мол проявил значительное мастерство в борьбе с инквизиторами и превосходство в бою с Кэнаном Джаррусом и Асокой Тано. В ходе этих схваток Мол также использовал свои способности Силы, применив удушье Силы против Седьмой сестры и толчок Силы против Восьмого брата. Тем не менее, он все еще имел склонность недооценивать своих врагов, что проявилось, когда Джаррус смог скинуть его с края уступа храма ситхов несмотря на потерю зрения. В дополнение к навыкам владения световым мечом Мол обладал значительным потенциалом во владении Силой, что помогло ему в уничтожении многочисленных врагов, таких как дроиды-охранники Банковского клана, а также в подавлении противника, как в случае с Бо-Катан. Во время схватки на Флорруме Мол использовал Силу, чтобы сбросить шаттл типа «Эта» с плато, отрезав себя и своего брата от преследователей. Во время своего пребывания на Мандалоре датомирец смог успешно применить удушье Силы против Оби-Вана Кеноби. Тем не менее, навыки Мол не шли в сравнение с мастерством и могуществом Дарта Сидиуса, даже после того, как забрак провозгласил себя истинным лордом ситхов. Во время их столкновения на Мандалоре Сидиус с легкостью пригвоздил Мола к стене при помощи Силы, а также превзошел его в бою на световых мечах, хотя для этого мастеру-ситху потребовалось больше времени и усилий, чем для победы над Опрессом. thumb|290px|Мол и Эзра Бриджер объединяют сознания при помощи магического ритуала. Мол был способным манипулятором и умелым стратегом, а также был политически подкованным благодаря обучению у Дарта Сидиуса, сумев сформировать Коллектив теней за удивительно короткий промежуток времени. Также Мол хорошо владел техникой зондирования разума, использовав эту способность на Гере Синдулле и в результате узнав местонахождение голокрона Кэнана Джарруса, а также его настоящее имя — Калеб Дьюм. Происхождение Мола дало ему некоторые знания в области магических практик Сестёр ночи, в том числе ритуал, требовавший распитие двумя участниками зелья из призрачного ихора. Мол владел особой техникой Тёмной стороны, позволявшей ему внушать кому-либо видения, являясь им подобно миражам. После незавершенного процесса объединения голокронов Мол научился использовать матрицу голокрона ситхов для активации джедайского голокрона Джарруса, а также голокрона ситхов с Малакора, что датомирец сделал с целью заманить Эзру Бриджера на Татуин и выманить Кеноби из его укрытия. Тогда же Мол использовал свои навыки владения световым мечом, вырезав группу таскенских рейдеров, а позже — в смертельном поединке с Кеноби. Однако Кеноби завершил бой за несколько секунд, нанеся Молу смертельное ранение в грудь после того, как бывший лорд ситхов попытался убить Кеноби при помощи того же приема, которым Мол убил Квай-Гона Джинна — удара рукоятью светового меча по голове противника. За кулисами Дарт Мол впервые появляется в фильме 1999 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», где его играет актёр и каскадёр Рэй Парк. На протяжении всего фильма персонаж произносит всего лишь три реплики, каждую из которых озвучил актёр Питер Серафинович. В анимационных сериалах «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», где также появляется Мол, персонажа озвучил Сэм Уитвер. thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт Дарта Мола, основанный на кошмарах Иана Мак-Кейга Для «Скрытой угрозы» персонаж был создан концептуальным дизайнером Ианом Мак-Кейгом, считавшего, что разработка нового злодея «Звёздных войн» была непростой задачей. В разговоре с ним Джордж Лукас описал Мола, как «образ из вашего худшего кошмара», после чего Мак-Кейг подумал о своих худших кошмарах, а затем использовал их, чтобы создать первоначальный облик персонажа. Мак-Кейг описывал свой худший кошмар, как безжизненное лицо, прижавшееся к окну во время грозы, омертвевшая, но еще живая фигура, смотрящая на него сквозь дождь. Мак-Кейг использовал это в качестве первого дизайна, добавив образу металлические зубы и кроваво-красные ленты, падавшие на него подобно дождю. Лукас, судя по всему, решил это уже чересчур, и сказал: «Хорошо. Теперь нарисуй свой второй худший кошмар...» Мак-Кейг провел большую часть трехлетней подготовки к производству за рисование масок, пытаясь создать нечто похожее на изначальный образ Дарта Вейдера, разработанный Ральфом Маккуорри для фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако, он в конечном итоге почувствовал, что идет по неверному пути. Он завершил поиски нужного направления, нарисовав сотрудников художественного департамента Lucasfilm по Эпизоду I в качетсве лордов ситхов, Используя их лица и личности для создания образов персонажей. В какой-то момент Мак-Кейг использовал печатную плату в качестве лица, и этот дизайн заинтриговал Лукаса. Также Лукасу понравился концепт, основанный на образе производственного фотографа Грега Гауловски. Образ Дарта Мола прошел через ряд изменений, пока Мак-Кейг не разработал дизайн для Роршаха, при создании которого он использовал брызги чернил различной формы, после чего в образе Дарта Мола появились татуировки. Мак-Кейг хотел смягчить внешний вид персонажа, в какой-то момент добавив перья на макушку головы Дарта Мола. Согласно видению Мак-Кейга, перья отчасти отражали личность лорда ситхов: «Каждое утро я представлял, как Дарт Мол поднимался и обматывал свою голову струнной проволокой, а перья, в конечном итоге, должны оказаться в правильном положении — это была лишь часть фокусировки ситхов». В конечном итоге перья были заменены на рога, определив окончательный внешний вид персонажа. thumb|200px|Концепт-арт Дарта Мола Когда создание лица персонажа было завершено, Мак-Кейг перешел к разработке костюма Дарта Мола. Изначально Мол носил большой костюм с проступавшими мышцами, который «делал его больше, чем есть на самом деле», с шипами на шее, как на костюме Бэтмена. Этот вариант костюма прошел через большую часть процесса раскадровки, пока Мак-Кейг не изменил костюм, сделав его меньшего размера, после того, как Лукас рассказал о намерении сделать акробатическую дуэль на световых мечах. Результатом уменьшения костюма стали ситхские робы, которые Дарт Мол носит в «Скрытой угрозе». Изначально роль Дарта Мола была отведена актеру Бенисио дель Торо, однако, когда Лукас убрал практически все реплики персонажа из финального варианта сценария, роль перестала представлять для Дель Торо интерес.Звёздные войны. Эпизод 1: Скрытая угроза. Факты на IMDB Когда было решено вернуть Дарта Мола в «Войнах клонов», актер озвучки Сэм Уитвер знал о популярности Дарта Мола и чувствовал ответственность за свою работу, чтобы сделать все правильно и отдать дань уважения культовому персонажу. Он видел Мола сломленным, и попытался передать его поврежденный разум через его слова и действия. В частности, Дарт Мол цитирует кодекс ситхов, впервые появившийся в Расширенной Вселенной и перенесенный оттуда в этот эпизод.Сэм Уитвер обсуждает озвучивание Дарта Мола в сериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» на YouTube Дизайн персонажа в сериале был весьма близок к его образу из «Скрытой угрозы», а аниматоры использовали создание модели Дарта Мола для улучшения анимации всего сериала. Из-за необходимости персонажа проявлять такие эмоции, как гнев и ненависть, одной лишь мимикой лица, аниматоры затратили время на улучшение процесса моделирования, чтобы добиться лучших результатов. Из-за того, что Мол был разрублен пополам в «Скрытой угрозе», ему требовался кибернетический протез нижней части тела для появления в «Войнах клонов». Образ Мола-киборга был ранее создан концептуальным художником Industrial Light & Magic Аароном МакБрайдом для графического романа Звёздные войны: Видения из цикла «Бесконечности». В рамках этого сборника Дарт Мол появился в комиксе Старые раны, где, подобно событиям анимационного сериала, имел пару кибернетических ног и искал мести Оби-Вану Кеноби.Звёздные войны: Видения — Старые раны В мобильной игре «Angry Birds Star Wars II» Мол не потерпел поражение. После того, как он убил Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Ван Кеноби не разрубил его пополам, а Мол не упал в шахту реактора. Вместо этого он уходит из сцены победителем. Появления *''Скрытая угроза (Golden Book)'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало'' *«Проблема зонда» *''Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1'' * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4'' *''Асока'' *''Звёздные войны 15: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби'' * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1'' *''Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!'' *''Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3'' }} Не-каноничные появления *''Звёздные войны Уильяма Шекспира. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Истории дроидов - Эпизоды I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны'' * *''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать'' *''Звёздные войны: Корабли галактики'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей. Дополненная и расширенная'' * *''Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Звёздные войны: Галактический атлас'' *''Предыстории «Звёздных войн» – Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |years=20 ДБЯ –19 ДБЯ |before=Дарт Тиранус с Саважем Опрессом |before-years=21 ДБЯ |after= |after-years= }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Умершие в 2 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Татуине